creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferris Wheel
By now, I'm sure you've played Black or White. You've marveled, or scoffed, at the new Pokémon, beaten the gym leaders one after another, gasped at the plot. You've been to Nimbasa City. You rode the Ferris wheel there with N, didn't you? If you were playing a girl, perhaps you giggled to yourself about N's rather flirtatious dialogue. It's such a cute scene. A few days later, maybe you returned to the Ferris wheel, hoping for another ride with N, to find a trainer there instead. My first one was a waitress, who invited me to a battle, and then some girl talk. After you win against the trainer, you get to watch the animation of the Ferris Wheel again, and one half a conversation where they do all the talking and you, as usual, are silent. It's not N, but who would turn down a daily battle? You need to train your Pokémon to the top after all, and every little bit helps. Maybe you decide to go at night, once. You and I might be night owls together, staying up late glued to the screen of your DS until you notice the clock telling you it's one in the morning. But I digress. You walk through Nimbasa City, glowing with neon colors in the dark, to the Ferris Wheel, and find a new trainer there, a youngster by his sprite. You talk to him, and he responds. "The amusement park is so cool! Let's have a battle and then ride the Ferris Wheel!" He begins the usual one sided conversation with you, telling you how he loves the amusement park, how he loves Pokémon, how much fun he's having every day now. The Ferris Wheel cutscene plays in the background, the night sky twinkling with stars. Then, the dialogue takes a strange turn. "Sometimes, I'm really lonely." There is a long pause, as you mash the A button in total silence, and you would wonder if your game had frozen, save for the slow motion of the Ferris Wheel. Then, just as your car reaches the top, it judders to a halt. Nothing moves, save for the cars slinging slightly back and forth. "I wish I could go home." The screen cuts abruptly to black, remaining empty for a moment before white letters flash across it. "Tommy? Where did you go?" They vanish quickly, almost too quickly to read, but are swiftly replaced by more. "Tommy! Please answer me!" "Young man, this isn't funny!" "Tommy?" "Someone help!" The words come more swiftly now, flashing on and off one after another like frantic shouting. "Tommy! Please, my baby boy! Where is he?" "I can't find him!" "Where are you? Someone, help me, please!" Faster and faster the words go by, until you can't even read them as they flash on and off the screen. Then they stop. The screen goes black a final time, and cuts to you standing back at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel. You are the only person there. The rest of the park is empty. If you are brave enough to enter the park again at night, you will find the sprite waiting for you is not a youngster, but a woman, one of the generic NPC sprites. Not surprising, the opponents do change every time. But, although she will be facing down when she first enters the screen, the moment you take a step forward, she will turn to face you. She will simply stand there. Looking at you. Waiting. If you choose to talk to her, she will not engage you in battle. She will simply ask you a question. "Have you seen him?" The option to answer Yes or No will then pop up. If you pick no, she will nod slightly and say "Oh, of course not. I'm sorry to bother you." If you pick yes, she respond with another question. "Where is he?" You do not get the option to answer this one. She asks again. "Where is he?" And again. And again. "Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? WhEre Is hE? whEre iS He? WheRE iS hE? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS WHERE IS HE WHERE IS HE WHERE IS HE WHERE IS HE" Eventually, your screen will go black, as the game shuts off. Don't go to the park at night again! Category:PokéMon Category:Places